


it will never change me and you

by Psychotichemmings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Desperate Harry, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Relationships, Pissed Louis, idk what else to add???, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, sort of angst??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychotichemmings/pseuds/Psychotichemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis may or may not be done with Harry's continued bullshit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it will never change me and you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even in the 1d fandom I just wrote this for a friend and love how it turned out so.... yeah. First work on ao3!!!! 
> 
> Find me on Wattpad:
> 
> User ~ Psychxtichemmings

Louis yawned loudly as he opened his hotel room, tired and emotionally drained from the interview he and the boys had just finished. He was lucky that he could slip away before Harry could grab him, because the last thing that he wanted to do was say one word to that boy. Louis swore if he even took one more look at the guy he was leaving the group and moving across the country, because every glance, every accidental touch, every little thing he did that associated with the curly haired bastard just caused him more pain. Especially after everything they've been through. Harry had broken up with Taylor the week before, and since then he's been trying to talk to Louis every single chance he got. Louis knew why, but he didn't care. This had happened way too many times before. Harry would date some whore, break up with her, and then come crying to Louis to take him back and Louis would every time, because no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop loving him. Even when Harry suddenly hooked up with some other whore and dropped him like he was nothing, Louis would still take him back with loving arms, because he really couldn't help himself. But not this time.

 

Harry had dated Taylor for a year, even admitted to loving her in a _fucking live interview_ , and Louis was done. He was done with letting Harry play him. He just couldn't take it anymore. He would ignore the boy every day, only speaking to him when forced, and plaster on a fake smile during interviews and act like everything was ok, even though everything was so beyond far from ok. He'd do this until they were old and their voices were shit and nobody cared about them anymore.

 

He didn't know why Harry did it. In the beginning, before the boys were famous, everything had been amazing. He and Louis were inseparable, and they were always together, happy and _so, so_ in love. He still remembered the late night talks, how he would play with Harry's hair, and Harry would pepper Louis's face with kisses every time he giggled. He remembered the long, early morning walks, the cuddling, and the movie nights with pizzas and lazy make out sessions. He missed it, he missed him, so much, but he would never admit it. When they became famous, everything changed. Harry stopped holding hands with him in public. He stopped kissing him, unless it was late at night and he was sure no one was watching. He didn't even sit next to him in interviews. Eventually, he just stopped being with Louis altogether, until he started dating _fucking girls_ and the current cycle had begun. It hurt. It _really_ hurt, because Louis knew Harry wasn't straight. Or at least he thought he wasn't after Sophomore year when Harry had admitted he was gay at 3 am.

 

Louis sighed, closing and locking the door before flopping down on the bed, overcome with his own thoughts. He didn't need Harry. He could date girls. There were already plenty lined up for him, and he wouldn't like it, but he'd do anything to forget about Harry.

 

Louis's eyes were starting to flutter shut when he heard a knock on the hotel room door, and he groaned.

 

"Go away Niall, I'm not in the mood."

 

The knocker was persistent, however, and Louis shook his head before reluctantly getting up, stumbling towards the door and opening it, only to slam it shut in the persons face.

 

"Louis please, I just want to talk." Harry's muffled voice pleaded through the door.

 

"Goodbye, Harry."

 

"Please, Louis?"

 

Louis gritted his teeth, yanking open the door just long enough for Harry to hastily slip inside. He walked over and sat down on Louis's bed, but Louis stayed at the door.

 

Harry smiled that all too familiar smile, his dimples showing and _no, Louis's heart totally didn't flutter at the sight_.

 

"Thanks, Lou."

 

A mixture of anger and longing bubbled inside Louis's chest, and the fluttering was gone. " _Lou_?" He spat, striding over to him and poking a finger at Harry's chest. It took all his strength not to just break down and cry, because that used to be Harry's nickname for him. "Don't you dare fucking call me _Lou_. I can't believe you even have the nerve to be here right now. Why don't you just go fuck your ex girlfriend and leave me alone."

 

Harry's expression fell, and Louis missed the smile immediately. It turned sad, yet _knowing_  in some way. "L-..... Louis, please just let me explain-"

"Explain what? Explain how to want me back because you got tired of the little blonde whore? Explain how you're just gonna use me for a while and then drop me again for some _girl_?! I'm so sick of this Harry, I don't want any more of your shit, I'm done. I used to love you, but I'm not sure anymore. I don't want you back in my life."

 

Harry's eyes welled up with tears, and he stood up. "Look, I love you, Lou. You don't understand. I really just need to expl-"

 

Louis cringed at the second use of the nickname, also at Harry's statement, and he interrupted him.

 

"Then prove it."

 

The curly haired boy frowned. "Prove what?"

 

Louis's jaw tightened. "Prove that you love me."

 

Harry stared at him for a little bit, mouth still open in mid-sentence. "I-"

 

"Actually, fuck it. Just leave."

 

Harry looked desperate. "Lou, please just let me-"

 

" _I told you not to fucking call me Lou_." Louis snarled, ripping open the door and grabbing Harry's arm, shoving him towards it. "Now _leave_. And don't come back."

 

Harry looked heartbroken, but he walked out the door nevertheless, barely having time to send Louis a longful look before the door was slammed shut in his face.

 

He didn't see him for the rest of the night. Except for his dreams, that is.

 

•~•

 

"How's it going Los Angeles!?" Liam roared into the microphone the next day. It was just starting to get dark, the sun setting over the huge stadium. There was a lot of screaming from the crowd.

 

"We're so happy to be here!" Louis yelled the standard phrase for every concert, smiling when there's even more screaming from the thousands of people in the audience.

 

Zayn and Niall said a few things, but Harry stayed quiet. _That's unusual_. Louis thought. Harry was always the one that did most of the talking. I mean, it wasn't that Louis cared. He was a absolutely not worried about him. At all. Absolutely.

 

He studied the curly haired boy. Harry was fidgety, glancing off the stage every once in a while before returning his gaze to the crowd. _Jesus Christ_. Louis had thought. _The least he can do is pay attention, we're about to do a bloody show for Christ's sake_.

 

Harry had been like this all day. Louis had avoided him the best he could, but he still noticed how different Harry was acting. He wondered if it was because of the night before. _You dipshit, Louis, of course is was_.

 

The concert carried on, and everything went pretty normal, aside from Louis keeping at least a 20 foot radius away from Harry. Harry continued to be fidgety, getting to the point to where it started to affect his singing.

 

"Thank you, thank you guys so much!" Niall trilled, trying to be heard over the massive discord the crowd was giving off. "This has been such a great night!"

 

"We have one more song for you guys." Zayn continued, glancing over at Louis and then at Harry, mouthing something to him. Harry mouthed something back, looking anxious. Louis furrowed his eyebrows.

 

"Have any of you ever heard a song called Night Changes?" Harry said into the microphone, followed by the usual response from the crowd. It was the first time Harry had talked throughout the entire concert.

 

"Well, if you haven't, you will tonight!" Louis chimed in, sending Zayn a look.

 

The music started, and Louis was forced to focus on the song.

 

Zayn began singing, flowing through the first part with ease before Liam picked it up, nailing it, as usual. Louis tried so hard not to look at Harry, he really did, but as usual he failed miserably. He watched as Harry started the chorus, looking over at Louis, and their eyes met. For the first time since Harry had left him, Louis didn't look away.

 

" _We're only getting older, baby._ " Harry sang, still not breaking eye contact, and Louis felt like the green pools were boaring into his soul. " _And I've been thinking about it lately. Does it ever drive you crazy? Just how fast the night changes_."

 

Louis swallowed. _Don't you dare fucking cry Louis_. He thought angrily. _Not while you're on stage_.

 

He loved Harry. He knew he did. But Harry didn't love him.

 

" _Everything that you've ever dreamed of, disappearing when you wake up._ " Harry's eyes were watering. They were just watering, right? Those couldn't be tears in his eyes. " _But there's nothing to be afraid of, even when the night changes_."

 

Harry lowered the microphone for a split second, wiping his eyes with lightning speed, before taking a few steps toward Louis, while raising it again. Their eyes met again, and Louis almost choked.

 

" _It will never change, me and you_."

 

Yep, Louis was gone.

 

He only allowed himself half a second to let the tears flow before he knew he had to start singing, and he swallowed hard, clamped his eyes shut, and began.

 

" _Chasing it tonight_ -"

 

"WAIT." Harry's voice interrupted him, bringing Louis to a complete halt. "Wait, everybody stop!" He shouted into his microphone, and the music faded out. The whole stadium became silent, and that's something that never happened. Zayn and the others had backed away, leaving Harry and a very confused and sad Louis alone. Harry was panting, eyes flying through the crowd before landing on Louis, who had allowed the tears to start steadily flowing down his cheeks.

 

"There's something I need to say." Harry stated, and his voice was trembling, eyes pouring worse than Louis's. But he didn't stutter, not once.

 

Louis didn't know what was going on. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He felt like his feet were glued to the floor. He debated on wether or not to just drop the microphone and run off stage. Harry took a deep breath.

 

"We've... No, _I_... no, no, _Management_ has been keeping a secret from you all." Harry breathed, wiping his eyes again. Louis's breath caught in his throat. "A really big secret, actually. One that has hurt....." Harry stopped, taking another deep breath, composing himself. "...other people. People that I care about... People that I _love_."

 

He stared into Louis's eyes, and Louis stared back, trying so hard not to let a sob rip through his throat. He was shaking with anticipation.

 

"Do you guys remember all those girls I dated? How I dated Taylor for a whole year?" There was a collective murmur through the crowd, which up until this point had been anxious, but silent. "Well." Harry gulped. "They were fake."

 

This time, a gasp spread throughout the audience, followed by more silence. Louis looked out into the thousands of faces, and he was surprised to see that quite a few were smiling knowingly. Louis didn't gasp, on the outside anyway. His heart was thundering in his chest, and Louis was suddenly worried the whole stadium could hear it. _What does he mean, fake_?

 

"They made me date those girls to hide something." Harry continued, voice shaking even harder then it was before. "To hide something that I don't want to hide. They told me it would help the band if it was kept secret, but I don't care anymore. None of the boys care." Harry lowered the microphone, seeming to collect himself again, then wiped his eyes. He took a few more steps towards Louis, who was only about ten feet away.

 

Louis didn't know what to think. ' _I'm such a dick_ ' Seemed to be the only thing crossing his mind at that moment. He had screamed at Harry. He had kicked him out and told him he didn't want to see him again and it wasn't even his fault.

 

" _I'm in love with Louis_." Harry whispered, the microphone barely catching it. "I always have been. I never _stopped_ being in love with him. And right now, well, management can suck it, because he's the only one I want to be with and the only one I've ever wanted." He lowered the microphone, speaking quietly so only Louis could hear. "Is there anything I can do to make you forgive me, Lou?"

 

It was about a span of five seconds before Louis dropped the microphone on the ground and a loud screech echoed throughout the entire stadium.

 

Harry's eyes widened in fear, expecting Louis to run off the stage, but that's the exact opposite of what Louis did.

 

Louis ran forward, and Harry reacted immediately, throwing down the microphone and moving to meet him. Their body's crashed together, and Louis threw his arms around Harry, while Harry cupped Louis's cheeks and met his lips to his own.

 

The crowd was screaming louder than ever, but neither of them noticed. Louis felt like he was on cloud nine. He was lightheaded and dizzy, but he couldn't remember a moment in his life when he was more happy. Harry was here, with him, he loved him, and his own tears were mixing with Harry's and they were holding each other so close that Louis could hear Harry's heart pounding in his chest.

 

When they finally did pull away, it was very slowly, and Harry didn't move his hands from Louis cheeks, and Louis didn't move back his arms from around Harry. Their mouths centimeters apart, Louis's heart swelled to the point that he thought it was going to explode. The audience was chanting 'Larry Larry Larry' but they didn't care, because they were in their own little world and all Louis could see or hear or feel was _Harry Harry Harry_.

 

"I love you, Lou." Harry murmured, wiping under Louis's eyes with his thumbs.

 

_And yep, Louis was so in love._

 

"I love you too, Haz."

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is v much appreciated! 
> 
> thank you so much for reading!! I'm currently working on editing a muke fix I finished a while ago titled photograph, and it will be up soon.


End file.
